Harry Enomoto
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If you took Ene from some anime or something and gave her powers to harry what would happen? THIS!
1. Datlinks

**AN: Hey guys! TheTwoMind here! I was bored on my phone when I suddenly thought to myself, "What would happen harry potter was data and could travel the internet?" Then I decided to write it because it seems like nobody on this comes up with anything good! LETS GO!**

Their eyes looked at the screen worried looking through lines of data, "Where the hell did they go?! They were here a second ago!" They scowled angrily before turning off the screen and running off not noticing the screen glow green and flow with data which quickly cleared out and shut down…

In a strange world of 1's and 0's a young boy walked towards a chair and sat down in it bored, he spun the chair around as a visor on his ear beeped and went over his eyes. "Huh? Looks like someone's managed to get into Deep-net! Let's take a look shall we?" He grinned before the chair flashed into ones and zeros, he let the numbers fade and jumped onto different data pipes as well as numbers and links to get to the newest entry portal quickly.

 **Granger household**

Hermione watched her laptop as the screen glitched slightly with 1's and 0's before closing down and going to the screensaver. "Huh? This is new!" She heard from the laptop as a boy with blue eyes and hair looked around the screen and looked at her. "Hi there! What's your name?" The boy said as she slammed it shut and put it away panicked, "Hey! I was just asking a question! Jeez… How could someone this young get to deep-net?" He muttered curiously as she opened the screen again cautiously.

"What are you? Some kind of A.I?" She asked curious. The boy snorted and fell off the screen before grabbing the links to pull himself up.

"Nah! I'm just a fabulous being made of data that used to be human!" He said grinning. "Name's harry! Harry Enomoto! Or I guess you could call me… Thelegend27, Male!Ene… Some other stuff you know…" He grinned as she scowled. "You have some really boring passwords. I mean it's so hackable!"

Hermione stared at him with a hint of anger before getting curious, "How can you be data if you're human?! And how are you on my laptop?!" She asked shaking the screen.

"Whoa! Calm down! I used to be human before I ended up here! And I don't know why I'm here! Usually I just get access to the hacking data and any hacked info! Wait… Are you even a hacker? You got into deep-net so you must be…"

"What's deep-net?" She asked him,

"It's kind of like the source code for the entire web. Usually a hacker has to enter the website source code and edit that before making it permanent. With deep-net you can make any changes you like permanently. But most people who access it hack into everything they can to blackmail people. It's actually a nice place!" He said creating his chair from 1's and 0's jumping into it happily. "Just give me a second and I can show you what it's like!" He told her before the screensaver was replaced with a white infinity with weblinks flying around as well as buildings and pipes running through it. "Behold! Deep-net!" Harry said in an announcer voice before restoring it to normal.

"What were the buildings?" Hermione asked.

"Well those are from deleted websites, Deleted games and data clumps we use to create home. I know a few buildings are from Sims games!" He explained to her glad someone actually cared for once.

"We? Who's we?" She asked him as he sighed.

"Other than me there's only a few people that are almost humans. Sim's just stay Sims and there's an entire race of viruses. We call ourselves Datlinks. Short for Data linkers. Most of them have been transformed into corrupters. Viruses can split in half to make us into their soldiers… My mentor was the most recent." He told her angrily before vanishing into data. "I'LL BE BACK!"

She stared at the screen before putting her laptop away with a confused smile. "That was… Weird…" She muttered to herself.

"Hermione! We have a visitor!" Her mother shouted to her.

"Coming mum!" She shouted before running down the stairs.

 **Deep-net**

Harry jumped and flipped over the links back to his digital lair. "Hmm… what should I do now? Maybe I could visit **THEM**! That's always fun!" He grinned and tapped his visor before a portal of data opened up in front of him to step through.

 **Dursley house**

Dudley looked at his computer angrily as it glitched out. "DAD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" He cried upset as Vernon ran up the stairs quickly.

"Damnit! I thought they fixed this thing!" He yelled glaring at the poor computer before it started whirring and printing out letters. **Y!** "DAMN YOU FREAK!"

 **Hogwarts**

Severus Snape scowled in the headmaster's office as the quill wrote out the letter they'd been waiting for.

 _Harry "Ene" Enomoto_

 _Deep-net_

"What in Merlin's name is a deep-net?" All of the teachers asked confused as the letter flashed blue with 1's and 0's before vanishing suddenly and Dumbledore's new computing device also known as "The thing that goes ping" went ping. He opened it to find a copy of the letter with a tick scrawled in glowing blue and green blood containing numbers.

"Well I assume that Harry is coming to Hogwarts?" He muttered worried about how it got to his thing that goes ping.

 **Deep-net**

Harry sat back in his chair after sending the Email to its sender with an update.

"01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 01000101 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111" He heard and sighed.

"Hello… I'm good. You? And answer in non-binary please!" He groaned annoyed.

"I apologize. You know it's a force of habit" A data bird said flapping it's wings.

"It's fine Fawkes… I just wish you didn't do it is all."

 **AN: Hey guys! I actually used Ene from some anime as an appearance template.**


	2. New changes

**AN: Hey guys TheTwoMind here. I've really been bored and wondering why nobodies reviewing. I get that you like it cause your following it and everything but if you don't review then I don't know what you like or dislike! Anyway I'll just keep writing…**

Harry spoke to the digital bird curiously, "So you're saying that in the real world magic exists… And you're from the real world and a phoenix there? But wouldn't magic kill me since I'm data and therefore unable to enter that world?" He asked rubbing his digital chin with digital fingers digitally.

"That is correct Ene but there is a spell that we can use on a laptop to allow it to work in magical environments. All you need to do is enter the laptop and allow us to cast the spell on it so you're effected." Fawkes explained calmly to him before Harry looked at a data rift in the room.

"I did just meet a Hermione Granger… Is she going to this pig spots place?" He asked grinning.

"Hogwarts! And yes, she is a new student. We can explain the problem to her in here as in the real world I cannot speak." Fawkes explained before jumping onto Harry's shoulder. "Take me there." He commanded.

 **Granger home**

Hermione looked at her laptop as the boy appeared again with a bird on his shoulder. "You're the boy-who-lived! Why didn't you say so?!" She demanded angrily at him. Harry looked scared before looking at the amused bird.

"You are famous in the magical world young boy! You survived the killing curse with just a scar on your forehead! I probably should have mentioned that…" It said to him quickly.

"Really? Huh… That's weird then… Looks like they're going to be displeased with who I am then!" He said with a grin and a shrug. "Anyway Hermione you're going to Hogwarts right? Well I'm going to go as well but we need to cast a spell to protect all the data on this. I'll write an email to the headmaster while Fawkes explains it to ya!" He said climbing into a shortcut to Hermione's emails.

"So… Explain! Now!" Hermione demanded glaring at Fawkes scaring him a lot.

 **Few weeks later. Day the express leaves**

Hermione looked at the train and entered to find a compartment with her laptop in his bag safe and sound. "Hermione are we there yet?" A tiny muffled voice asked through the closed laptop and the bag.

"No not yet… Now quiet." She replied just as quietly and entered a compartment. She pulled her laptop out and opened it. "Now you can talk Harry" She told him.

"Finally! It was so cramped in there! I never knew that screensavers literally compacted when the lids closed!" Harry complained stretching with digital bones cracking slightly.

"By the way how are you going to do magic?" She asked curiously.

"I have some wands from a couple of RPG's and other games so yeah… And the headmasters set up some stuff in the classrooms so I can cast spells through them." He explained to her happily exploring her files.

"Stay out of there or I'll turn off the laptop!" She threatened angrily watching him pull his hands out quickly and sat on a file carefully. "Good. Now if you want to go back to Deep net until we get to the great hall you should do it now." She told him before he nodded and burst into data.

 **Deep net**

Harry jumped over a creature similar to a moblin from Zelda games quickly. "This shouldn't take too long…" He muttered as data flowed into his hands creating a master sword. "Heh. Too bad Fi is still a work in progress." He said grinning and fighting the moblin quickly destroying it. "Let's see who released you then! Wow really? Trying to destroy people's laptops with a fan game?! That's just evil. Good thing I got you quickly then." He muttered putting the sword into a sheath he kept on his back and looking at more of them. "Jeez… More of you? Looks like this guys a spammer then." He muttered pulling out the blade again and getting ready to fight them.

 **Great Hall**

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall said before correcting herself, "Enomoto, Harry!" She shouted as Hermione stepped up and put the laptop on the stall.

"Get here soon…" She muttered anxiously.

"Hey what's up? Sorry I was fighting some viruses and got distracted!" Harry said panting slightly. "Just do the thingy. Is it some kind of Poll I have to do maybe?" He asked before the hat fell onto the laptop.

"I can't sort him! How am I meant to sort someone made of Data?!" The hat exclaimed. "Do a damn poll! It'll be easier!" It said hopping into the laptop suddenly. "Nevermind! I'll sort him in here!" It said before yelling, "RAVENCLAW! SAME FOR THE GIRL!" and hopped out of the laptop back onto the stall letting Hermione and harry go to the table.

One of the Ravens looked at the laptop. "That's muggle! How is working in Hogwarts? None of my stuff works here! Why do you get to have a laptop here?!" They demanded trying to grab it before Harry yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM THE LAPTOP! NOW!" Scaring the entire hall. "Sorry… Just stay away. This the only laptop I can use to get around Hogwarts. I'm going back to deep net to work on something now"

Hermione sighed as Harry vanished then put her laptop away quickly. "The headmaster cast a spell on it so that it would work in Hogwarts so that he could attend here… Just stay away from the laptop please." She requested annoyed.

 **Deep net**

Harry sat in the workshop working on a set of code parameters angrily. "No battery warnings… And no stupid ravens here either…" He mumbled as the sorting hat's digital section watched curiously. "Maybe arms? Nah! Don't need arms when she's an A.I designed to be my best friend… Just has to help me in times like these."


	3. The creation

**AN: I'm on a writing role! So here's more story stuff for you! And just assume everything's in the language of its location.**

Harry sat in his workshop thinking about his past.

 **5 Years ago**

Harry sat in his cupboard crying in pain tiredly, recently his relatives had been told the reason he kept falling asleep was because of a medical problem, which had led to a beating. "Damn freak… It does explain why the beast is so lazy though." He heard his Uncle mutter annoyed before chuckling. "At least their paying us to look after it and make sure it gets sleep… Doesn't even need sleep with how much it stays in its bed!" He growled angrily. Harry shivered and crawled over to the old bulky computer turning it on curiously.

 **Few days later**

Harry sat in school yawning tiredly. "Potter! Stay awake!" His teacher snapped at him making his eyes snap open before starting to close again. "POTTER! WAKE THE HELL UP BEFORE I SLAP YOU!" The teacher screamed at him getting the attention of the entire school as Harry fell asleep and fell off his chair waking him up again.

"William stop yelling at the children! They can't even read yet!" The head teacher yelled at the teacher while Harry slept on the floor unaware of what was happening.

"He won't stay awake! I told him to stay awake multiple times but he won't stay awake! Vernon always lets him get the sleep he needs so he's being lazy!" The teacher yelled angrily at both Harry and the Head teacher. Harry woke up again still half asleep and crawled behind the Head teacher's desk and laptop terrified of the teachers rage before falling asleep. The Head teacher looked at Harry sadly before kicking the teacher out of her office and picking Harry up.

"It's ok Harry… I've been doing some investigations and I can get you away from them finally… I just hope Lily can forgive me for taking this long." She muttered ringing someone on her phone. "It's time to get him out of that cupboard and into my custody." She said quickly before taking Harry to the police station as school was nearly done anyway.

The officers frowned at the three of them and wrote everything down as it was said. "So you're his aunt yet you never tried to stop the abuse?" He questioned the horse like woman who was in near tears.

"Y-yes… I couldn't stop Vernon because I was blinded by hatred at Harry from my sister and I was scared he'd hurt me or my son…" She sobbed before Harry tried to hug her tiredly.

"S'Ok aunt tunie…" He mumbled falling asleep.

"And you had to wait for his medical problem to be revealed to his uncle so he could have a chance to treat him well?" He questioned the other woman who nodded sadly. "Ok… I think we can get him away from his uncle and cousin but he still needs a blood relative for some reason. His file demands he be placed with family. Perhaps you could look after him?" He asked calmly and filing a report to his boss.

 **1 month later**

Harry sat at the table next to Petunia and Rose/Head teacher eating breakfast. "Morning Auntie Tunia… Auntie Rose…" He mumbled as he ate slowly to save as much energy as he could.

"Morning Harry. How are you feeling today?" Rose asked him worried, "do you feel well enough to go to the new school? I mean we're not In England anymore so I won't be able to help until we all learn to speak Japanese enough…" She muttered worried.

"I'm fine" He yawned slightly as he spoke with a smile. "Besides I can speak it perfectly right Auntie Tunia?" He mumbled finishing breakfast and face planting the table fast asleep.

"I think we should wait another day so that all the teachers know about his narcolepsy and don't shout at him like the last teacher." Petunia muttered as unknown to everyone Harrys eyes gained a slight blue tint before it faded away.

 **Present**

Harry sighed sadly before walking over to a screen and activating a call. "Hey Aunt Rose! Hey Aunt Tunia!" He greeted his Aunts happily. "You got any leads yet?" He asked them as they greeted him back.

"Not yet Harry. But we might have found a way to make you physical for short periods of time, the only downside is you'll still have narcolepsy in it." Rose told him sadly. "Where have you been anyway? I mean you can't be at Hogwarts since it doesn't work with machines." She muttered before he laughed happily.

"Actually I'm in a student's laptop at Hogwarts! I'm trying to see if I can get everyone to call me Ene. You know because it's our name…" He muttered sheepishly as his aunts glared at him.

"I thought we said not to go to Hogwarts Harry! It's dangerous there! Even if you're data!" Petunia told him annoyed.

"I know…" He muttered.

 **Past**

Harry sat in the back of the classroom and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Class we have a new student today. Enomoto Hari. Please treat him well as he is a transfer from England." The teacher said as he dozed off to sleep. "He also suffers from a medical disorder known as narcolepsy which makes him very tired all the time." She added as the students looked at him asleep and mumbling to himself.

Harry yawned and stretched as the lesson ended and checked the notebook the teacher had made for him to learn anything he had missed. It wasn't much since he'd been learning some stuff from his Aunts. "Enomoto-san who are you learning anything if you're always sleeping?" One of the students that had sat next to him asked curiously.

"Oh well I try and stay awake to learn a little but the teacher usually writes everything the lessons meant to teach in my notebook." He explained. "Why do you ask?" He asked them curiously.

"I just wondered… That's all." They muttered before leaving.

"Ok… That was weird I guess…" He muttered before falling asleep in the hallway for a while.

 **1 month later**

Harry sat in the classroom with headphones on to stop the headaches he'd been getting from everyone's chattering recently. He frowned as his vision blurred suddenly before going back to normal. He blinked again confused as it happened multiple times while his eyes glowed blue each time his vision went crazy. "What the… This can't be good…" He mumbled quietly before collapsing on the ground as his head slammed into a laptop.

He woke up in a dark room and found a real body of the character he'd let his friends make for a tv show idea, making sure they changed the colours so it didn't look like him of course, and touched it confused finding his body change colour to that of the avatar…

 **Present**

"Harry? You ok? You blanked out on us there." Rose told him.

"Sorry I just… I was thinking about everything that happened before this… I got distracted…" He mumbled embarrassed before checking the time and panicking. "I gotta go Hogwarts starts classes soon love you both bye!" He shouted ending the call and jumping into Hermione's laptop as she entered the classroom.

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione positioned the laptop so that it would face the front of the classroom while staying out of the way. "Hey Hermione! I'm not late am I?" Harry asked from the laptop.

"No Harry you're fine. I don't think professor McGonagall's here yet." She told him as the cat on the teacher's desk watched them curiously.

"What? She's on the desk!" He said annoyed as the cat turned into Minerva.

"That is correct Mr Potter but how did you know that?" She asked.

"It's Enomoto. Harry Enomoto!" He growled at her annoyed. "And it's because I'm data. I can use the laptop to track brainwaves. They're yours and not a cats Professor…" She blinked confused as he sulked behind Hermione's files.


End file.
